Sasuke and Neji's house maid
by Blackangel1994
Summary: sasuke and neji are roommates and they are sharing a house but one problem is tha thte whole damn house is a mess and they are to lazy or they are just ot busy to clean the house up them self so they just got this cute looking maird to clean the mess up.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Neji and Sasuke's house maid 

Summary: Neji and Sasuke are roommates and there house is a mess but they need some help.Untile one day that Sasuke was reading his newspaper and saw a maid for work part so lets say the maid will be over a lot now

Disclamer: will i don't own naruto and i don't own the dress gaara owns for the job but i really wish i owned naruto is i did the show will have nothing but yaoi am a big fan of yaoi

me: so gaara are you happy with the job am going to give you?

Gaara:yes i am yes chanel but can you tell what it is

Sasuke: you haven't told him yet chanel you shold tell him

Neji: well gaara your job is to...

me: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!! AND IF YOU GUYS TELL HIM I WILL KILL YOU GUYS!  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxxXxXxXXxXxXXXxXXXxXxxXxXXxXxXXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXXXXxXXXxXxxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

chapter 1

Neji and his roommate Sasuke were on their bed. Neji was reading a book it was tittled 'blackbird broken wings'(i just made that book up i was listening to the song blackbird but someone did made a story called blackbrd fly) meanwhile Sasuke was on his laptop useing his msn chatroom, he was talking to Naruto,Kabi,Saskura and Ino.

When Neji got up he fall over on some of his and Sasuke stuff "Ow!!!!!!" "You ok Neji?" Sasuke asked and helping Neji up before he fells over again "I think am fine but we have to clean up". Sasuke and Neji looked at the floor, They saw that it had clothes,books,paper and alot of other things so was the whole house they lived in.

"Now that you say it I think we do need to clean up it has been 5 weeks" Sasuke said he was looking at some newpaper that said 'GAARA HE'S THE MAID OF YOUR DREAMS HE CLEANS HE COOKS HE CAN DO ANYTHING IF YOUR HOUSE A MESS GET GAARA AND HE WILL CLEAN YOUR HOUSE CALL THIS NUMBER FOR MORE INFO 1212-956-0934'. Sasuke then looked at Neji and said "can we call this guy" Neji looked at him then said "As long as he dose a good job and you don't go to bed with him".

So Sasuke want and got his phone to make a date for Gaara to come and clean but of caruse Sasuke and Neji will help out."Yes hello I was reading over the paper that you have a maid named Gaara is there any way of haveing him over here?...thats great yes on monday thats good thank you", Sasuke got off the phone to smile at his roommate "Is the maid comeing over then?" Neji asked in a nice voice "Yes he is".

XXXXXXXMONDAY THE BIG DAYXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day on which Ssasuke and Neji have been waiting for came at last,but there house became more messy.Neji was waiting for Sasuke to get out of the shower "Get out of the bathroom Sasuke the house maid will be here any minute "Neji yelled from outside the bathroom "Am comeing out just calm down"sasuke came out of the bathroom with a towl on his hips.Then there was a knock on the door and Sasuke want to see who it was.

"Hello your maid is here" Sasuke then open the door showing a cute red head wearing a maid's outfit it was red and black he had a ribbion around his neack,his hair was blood red and with seaform eyes with a love tatto in ai. "Hello sir my name is Gaara" the red head was saying all that with a blush on his face then Sasuke looked down and saw that all he had on was that towle and it was his trun to blush.

"Neji the maid's here!!!!" Sasuke yelled then ran up to his room "You can get started if you want" Sasuke yelled again. Then Gaara got ready to start and was cleaning the liveing room untile he saw a young man walking out of the bathroom (a/n: the bathrom is like upstaries but you can see anybody comeing out)he had brown hair close to his hipswith a blue towel the red head looked up and down and up again "H-Hello s-sir a-am t-the m-maid am Gaara".

"Hello my name is Neji me and my friend Sasuke will be right down to help you" Neji was going to run up and kill Sasuke for not telling him when the red head came, "Oh no is ok I can clean all of this up with no help but thank you" Gaara said he wasn't lieing he had big jobs like this so is not half as bad as the next house."Ok am going up when you need to know where something is at tell me ok".

"Sasuke!!!!!" Neji yelled as he walked in his half of room."Whats wrong now Neji?" Sasuke ask in a sly voice but he knew to well what was wrong with Neji the face that a veary hot and sexy red head walked in and he saw him wearing a towle that is a bad day to have. "Why didn't you tell me he was here"Neji asked now realy mad at his friend, "I did I yelled that the maid was here" Sasuke said getting ready to go help Gaara out.

What Sasuke had on was nothing but some clothes that looked like the ones you will put on your first date. He had on some black dress pants and a red dress shirte with white shoes, "Isn't that a little to much to help someone clean?"Neji asked but he knew why Sasuke dressed like that."I know but I want to go out on a date with him hes Cute,Hot,Nice,and he a Swetheart,Kind,Caring... I can make a list if you want" Sasuke said that while falling over.

Sasuke was going to try to get a date from Gaara (a/n: ok let put some background music umm how about sexy back thats good ok umm back to the stroy)Gaara had his Ipod on he was hearing someday by Nickelback he loved the song his brother and sister will listen to that song for hours on end.Gaara then begen to sing some of it out

_How the hell did we get like this_

_Now the story played out like this_

_Just like a paper back novel_

_Lets rewirte a ending that fits_

_In stid of a hollywood horror_

_Nothings wrong just as long as_

_You know someday i will_

_Someday how some how_

_Were going to make alright But not alright now i know_

_You want a real way am the only_

_One that knows that_

_Someday some how were_

_Going to make alright now_

_But not alright i know_

_You want a real way_

Gaara sang along with the song just then when he was singing Sasuke walked in the room. The look on his face said 'wow' "Wow Gaara you sing really good" Sasuke said with his sly voice. The song on Gaara's ipod just change to in your eyes by Kylie minogue Gaara liked that song but not that much he shared his Ipod with his slibings so it had some song that was there's, "T-thank Y-you S-asuke" Gaara said in a veary shakey voice "Hi you need some help?" Sasuke ask in a veary nice voice. "Well no but you can help if you want" Gaara trun back to what he was doing before he was talking to Sasuke.Then he started to sing in your eyes

_Is in your eyes_

_I can tell what your_

_Thinking my heart is_

_spinning too is no_

_spuries i been waching_

_You lately iwant to_

_Make it with you is_

_The still world_

_Spinning around_

_Ohhohoh i don't feel_

_Like comeing down_

_I want to make it with you_

_Oooohhhohoh is the world_

_Still sinning around_

_I don't feel like comeing_

_I want to make it with you_

_My heart id spinning is_

_In your eyes..._

Sasuke was listen to Gaara singing but when he saw the red head was looking down at something or picking something up he looked at Gaara's ass but he snaped out of it,'Bad Sasuke bad don't look at his ass like that' when he was done calling himself a bad boy he looked at Gaara and got closer to him and closer he made Gaara trun around."Hi Gaara can we like go out on date" Gaara looked at him and then said "Yes it sounds lovely", Sasuke was going to jump out of his skin he couldn't belive that Gaara will go out with him they just know each other just for onne day and their going out wow life really most like him.Neji was upstaries but he was hearing all of it and he was in shock as well one day just one day and hes going with him just like that.

But Neji wanted a date with Gaara as well but Sasuke got to him first now he needed to wait. Neji want down staries and found out that Sasuke was helping Gaara so not to be rude or anything like that, He helped out as well "God this is a big mess" Sasuke said with am so tried of cleaning voice "Well is our fault for leting the mess grow" Neji said while sitting down."Is not your guys fault is that some people are to busy with their job or are to lazy to clean up thats when I come in" Gaara said while just picking up some books but the good news is that their done finsh with the whole house.

"Ok we done" Gaara said in a vreay happy voice now all that Sasuke and Neji have to do is pay their maid for all the hard work and all the time they used to look at his ass"Well now that we are done how much is it" Sasuke ask hopeing that it will be under $100 but lucky for him it was under "Well this is going to cost $69.00" neji had is eyes big so did Sasuke "Wow thats a lot" Sasuke said "But i don't cost so much on dates" Gaara said with a sweet voice. Sasuke just gave him the money and kissed him n the lips "Bye see you tonight"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok thats all for now because my laptop is going to die soon so i hade to end this story so when my compter's batery is in 100 i will make chapter and if you people are the fan of moonlight shadow and i can see a lot from you am almost done with it is going to be long

me: so gaara what do you think about your job and your date

sasuke: i can't wait for my date with gaara

gaara: am so happy about our date to

neji: theirs going to be date about us to gaara

gaara: ok i can't wait for that too

me: give me a good rr bye


	2. Chapter 2

tittle: Neji and Sasuke's house maid 

Hi guys well first off I just got one rr but is better then nothing right so am going to put this chapter up and I hope I get more rr oh and for the stories i can see a lot from you and moonlight shadow am sorry to say that my computer lost chapter 4 of i can see a lot from you and chapter 2 of moonlight shadow so I have to work 24/7 on rewirting them chapters

me: Ok Gaara your date is going to go great just calm down

Gaara: But am just so happy chanel

Sasuke: Wow Gaara can't wait for me

me: Oh shut up emo baka oh and tell Neji that is date with Gaara is going to be soon

Sasuke: Will do chanel oh and Gaara your going to love when we go back to my place

me: OK SASUKE JUST SHUT UP AND TELL NEJI THE NEWS AND YOU CAN HAVE SEX WITH GAARA

Gaara: Ok their going to have a fight so on with the story!  
GSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGS

"So what do you think Neji a little to much?" Sasuke ask his roommate but Neji could careless on what Sasuke had on.What Sasuke had on was some black jeans and a nice red shirte that looks like Gaara's hair color now that you think of it, Neji looked up from his new book that was called 'Raven needs a miracle' "Well Sasuke you look nice now can you get out of the house your going to be late." Sasuke looked at the clock and saw that he was going to be late for his first date.

'If it was my date with him I will never be late' Neji said in his mind well it was the truth who would be late on their first date with a hot red head. Sasuke got his keys and want out the door with a "Good bye Neji" and want to his dark blue car his dad gave him that car when he trun 16 years old and boy did he had fun with that car,Sasuke got in and want to pick up Gaara.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAT GAARA'S HOUSEGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Hi Deidara is this to much??" Gaara asked his best friend you see Gaara knew Deidara from high school they were best friend and now their roommates but Gaara and Deidara get in to fights all the time but one of them will always say their sorry,"Its fine Gaara you look hot like always,un" Deidara said while listen to Miracle by Cascada one of his and Gaara best song they own in their ipod, yes people he shared his ipod with his best friend and sister and brother.

When Gaara herd that Deidara called him hot he looked up and was blushing a little he wasn't used to people calling him hot "Uummm Deidara are you feeling ok?""Yes am feeling fine why do you ask,un?"Deidara asked back at his friend that was looking pretty damn hot if i do say so myself what he had on was some tight black pants and a blue shirte with a black coat and to top it all off he had a hat that was black and had his tatto on it in red.

"Well you never say that I look hot you only say that I look pretty good" Gaara said while looking at himself (a/n ok he looks hot i just needed to say that), Deidara had a blush on his face 'Fuck how the hell am I going to get out of this one' Deidara said in his mind "Well is that your looking pretty good right now the only word I had was hot" Deidara was prying that was going to work and it did.

As you can see Deidara had a small crush on Gaara but he could never say to the red head that he loved him, but Gaara on the other hand could tell that Deidara had a crush on him. "Hi Deidara can you put the song up" Gaara ask Deidara so Deidara did that what Gaara ask him to, the song miracle was still playing and Gaara wanted to sing to that song

_Boy meets girl_

_You were my dream_

_My world but i was_

_Blind you chaeted_

_On me from behind_

_So, on my own i,_

_Feel so all alone_

_Though i know, its true, am still_

_In love with you!_

_I need a miracle_

_I wanna be your girl_

_Give me a chance_

_To see that you are_

_Made for me please let me be your girl_

_Give me a chace to see that your made_

_For me! i need a mircale please let me be your girl_

_One day youll see it can happen to me_

_Day and night am always_

_By your side and i know that_

_My love is true and my feelings pure so take a try_

_No need to ask me why_

_Cause, i know is true, am still in love with you_

_I need a miracle_

_i wanna be your girl_

_give me a chance_

_to see that you are_

_made for me i need a miracle please let me be your girl_

_give me a chance for you to_

_see that you were made for me one_

_day youll see it can happen to me_

_i need a miracle i wanna be your girl_

_one day youll see it can happen to me_

_it can happen to me_

Deidara loved it when Gaara sing that part of the song 'i wanna be your girl' all Deidara wanted is to ask Gaara out but now he needs to wait as well, the song just ended and Gaara singing voice was gone then out of nowhere there was a knock on the door and Deidara got up to see who it was (a/n: oh like we don't know who it is). Deidara open the door and saw black eyes "Hello does Gaara live here? am Sasuke by the way" Deidara looked at him and said "Hello sasuke am Deidara and yes Gaara lives here come in,un" Deidara had a sweet voice on. "GAARA GET YOU SEXY ASS DOWN HERE,UN!!!!!!!!!! " Deidara yelled 'ok did I just said sexy ass geart what am I going to do now'.

"AM COMEING DEI-KUN!!!!!!!" Gaara yelled back at him. Then Deidara looked at Sasuke "So were are you guys going,un?" Deidara asked Sasauke he was trying to have a conversation with Sasuke "Am tacking him to the movies we are going to see one missed call" Sasuke said "Well I hope you know Gaara dosen't like movies that are scary,un" Deidara said with his voice still sweet. 'Wait if Gaara and this guy are going to see a scary movie Gaara is going to be covering his face with Sasuke's chest' on the inside Deidara was mad but on the outside he was calm and cool "GAARA WHAT THE FUCK IS TACKING SO LONG,UN!!!!!!!!!!" Deidara yelled once again "I CAN'T FIND MY SHOES!!!! OWW!!!!!!!!!!" Gaara yelled back at him while falling over something.

"Does it tack him that long to get ready?" Sasuke asked Deidara looked at him and open his mouth to say something but was cut off because Gaara was comeing down sataries "Sorry I tock so long Sasuke-kun" Gaara said in a sweet and soft voice. Sasuke just looked at him up and down he looked hot (a/n HE'S HOT AND SEXY just needed to say that) "No is ok Gaara but we have to hurry the movie is going to start soon" Sasuke said still looking at Gaara up and down.Gaara had his ipod with him he knew it was going to be a long ride "Bye Deidara-kun don't do anythng funny while am gone" Gaara said while going out the door with sasuke "HAVE FUN GAARA-CHAN,UN" Deidara yelled back a him.

SGXSGXGSINSDE OF SASUKE'S CARGXSGXSGXSGXSGXS

Gaara was sitting down next to the window with his ipod on he told Sasuke that he was going to have it on and that if he needs to talk to him to just put his hand on his shoulder.Gaara was listening to everytime we touch by cacasda one of his sister's songs and now as we all know he is gong to sing it.

_i still hear your voice_

_when you sleep next to me_

_i still feel your touch_

_in my dreams_

_forgive me my weackness_

_but i don't know why_

_without you is so hard to suruive_

_cause every time we touch_

_i get this feeling_

_and every time we kiss_

_i swer i could fly can't_

_you hear my heart beat fast_

_i want this to last need_

_you by my side cause everytime we_

_touch i can feel the static and_

_everytime we kiss i reach for the stars_

_can't you hear my heart beat slow_

_i can't let you go need you in my life_

_MUSIC_

_your arms are my castle youe heart is my sky_

_they whipe away tears that i cry the good and the_

_bad times we been thorugh then more you make me rise_

_when i fall cause every time we touch i get this feeling_

_and every time we kiss i swer i could feel can't you hear_

_my heart beat fast i want this to last need you by my side_

_cause everytime we touch i can feel the static and_

_everytime we kiss i reach for the stars can't you hear my heart beat slow_

_i can't let you go need you in my life_

By the time Gaara was done he was in the movies with Sasuke he tock off his headphones and turn off his ipod. Sasuke got out of the car first and want to the other side of the car to open the door for him "Thank you Sasuke but you didn't have to" Gaara said while getting out of the car "But my dear Gaara you were singsing and you do know that you have a lovely singing voice so the lest I can do is open the door for you" Sasuke said while walking with Gaara "Hi Sasuke what movie are we going to see? you never told me" Gaara asked in a child's voice. Sasuke never told Gaara what movies they were going to see but he wanted to wait for the right time to say the name of the movie "Oh my Gaara the movie were going to see is called one missed call" Sasuke said he saw that Gaara was little scared but he saw that the red head got over it and smiled alittle bit.

When they got in Sasuke found out that the movie is not going to start for other 10 minutes so they have some time to talk or something else "Hi Gaara what do you want to do?" Gaara was looking around now and saw a game room and the game room had DDR Gaara love playing DDR "Hi Sasuke can we play DDR" Gaara asked in his sweet voice and with big seaform eyes, "Ok Gaara lets play DDR". When they got there they saw some people aroung their age (a/n: if you want to know their age is going to be at the bottom of the page) their was a blond kid wearing some baggy panits and a orange t-shirte and his friend that looked like a girl had a pink shirt with white jeans.

"Sasuke hurry up lets play!!!" Gaara yelled and was runinng to play DDR. Sasuke then ran after Gaara and got on one of the mates and Gaara start the game the song he picked was shooting star Sasuke knew that song was fast and hard so he got ready and on the screen it said get ready set dance

like a shooting star cross the midnight sky

where ever you are your going to see me fly

like a shooting star a cross the mindnight sky

where ever you are your going to see me fly

so highhhhhh

like a shoting star cross the midnight sky

where ever you are your going to see me fly

like a shooting star a cross the mindnight sky

where ever you are your going to see me fly

across the midnight skyy

where ever you two hold my hand

do the things you do

yes i need you by side when things go

crazy i just need to know you care

you be their there when i wake up in the night

i need to know your my guy i don't care how far i will

take a plane to night to me where you are and everthing so going to be all right

a shooting star cross the midnight sky just to be wth you tonight

like a shooting star a cross the midnight just want to be with you tonight

music

like a shhoting star across the midnight sky

your going to see me fly

like a shooting star a cross the midnight sky where ever you are going to see me fly

so highhhh

your going to see me fly like a shooting star a cross the midnight sky

where ever you are your going to see me fly like a shhoting star a cross

the mid night sky where ever you are your going to see me ffflllyyy

music

At the end of the song the person that won was Gaara, the boy just liked to dance the boys that are their they saw the whole thing "Hi your pretty good" the blond said "Why thank you..." Gaara said we wanted to thank him with his name but he didn't know his name "My name is Naruto and yours" Naruto asked with a smile and a sweet but loud voice "My name is Gaara and this is Sasuke" Gaara said while pointing at Sasuke "Am Haku nice to meet you Gaara may i say thats a lovely tatto you have" Haku said while looking at the tatto on Gaara's head."Hi Gaara is time to go we have to cach the movie" Sasuke said but saw that the red head wannaed to play DDR one more time,"Ok bye Naruto and Haku" Gaara said in a sweet voice and walked out with Sasuke when they enter the room they herd the song just the girl.They sat down and waited for the movie to start, 1 min later the movie start at first Gaara was ok but when they get to the scary parts god dosen't even know how Gaara can cover his face with Sasukes chest so fast but Sasuke was cool with it i mean who wouldn't be they have a hot red head and he is covering his face with your chest.

After the movie was over Sasuke and Gaara want down town to eat some ramen and at the veary some ramen shop he saw Naruto and Haku "Hi look Haku!"Naruto yelled and pointing at the two Haku then looked where Naruto was pointing at the two "Hello Gaara and Sasuke" Haku said with a sweet and warm smile "Hello Haku and Naruto you had fun playing DDR?" Sasuke asked but when Haku open his mouth to say something he was cut off by Gaara's cell phone "Oops sorry hold on for one min" Gaara said and turn around to pick up his phone

Gaara: Hello

Deidara: GAARA I NEED ,un!YOU TO COME HOME RIGHT AWAY!!!!

Gaara: what happen Deidara?? are you ok??

Deidara: AM FINE BUT WE HAVE A WATER PROBLEM,un!!!

Gaara: what did you do dei?

Deidara: YOU SEE MY CLAY WELL I WAS MAKEING A FIGURE OF YOU AND WHEN I MESSED UP I THREW IT WAY BUT IT HIT SOMETHING AND I CAN'T GET THE WATER TO STOP,un

Gaara: oh my god deidara!!!!

Deidara: GAARA COME HOME RIGHT NOW!!! I NEED SOME HELP AND GET SASUKE OVER HERE TO WE ARE GOING TO NEED A LOT OF HELP, THE WATER IS COMEING UP TO MY HIPS,un!!!!

Gaara: DEIDARA HOLD ON AM COMEING OVER VEARY SOON BYE AND DON'T DIE

Deidara: I WILL TRY NOT TO DIE OH NO,un!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hi Sasuke can i go home now Deidara has a problem and i need to be home to help out" Gaars said in a sad voice but he did needed to help his friend out "Ok Gaara" Sasuke was a little sad but friends do come first,They got in the car and want to Gaara house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: oh my god!!!!!!! deidara what in the hell did you do?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!??

Deidara: am sorry chanel i didn't mean to

Sasuke: i bet you were planing that from the start!!!!!

Me: DON'T YELL AT HIM SASUKE AM THE ONLY ON THAT CAN DO THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: SORRY BUT COME ON I HAD A DATE WITH GAARA AND NOW WE HAVE TO FIX A WATER PROBLEM

Gaara: calm down sasuke is ok we can have aother date

Deidara: GAARA AM SO SORRY,UN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ME AND SASUKE: YOU BETTER BE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: ok they are going to fight give chanel a rr and she wil make chapter 3 bye have a good night oh and are age is 22 but deidara is 24

me: should gaara be a cross dresser or not tell me now for i can know


	3. Chapter 3

tittle: Neji and Sasuke's house maid 

Hi people I got rr and now am for sure Gaara is going to be a crossdresser if you don't Gaara to be a crossdreeser then tell and i wil try my best to fix it and I know an have to work on moonligh shadow and i can see alot from you but now this story is first so let me do my intro

me: Deidara are you ok?

Deidara: am ok chanel but i can't feel my legs,un

Sasuke: that's what you get deidara

Gaara: how could you beat the crap out of him

me: i don't care how but that art loveing jack ass needed to be beat up

Gaara: chanel thats not fair

me: i don't give a damn

Sasuke: lets go to the story

Gaara: on with the story and am going to be a croserdreeser from now on XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"GAARA HURRY UP AND GET HERE,UN!!!!!!" Deidara yelled the house in now almost full with water'this isn't fair i was just makeing a clay model of Gaara' Deidara said in his mind and it was true x-mas comeing so he was going to make a model out of Gaara for his gift.The water was comeing high now it was up to his shoulders "OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!! GAARA WHERE ARE YOU,UN!!!!!!!!" Deidara yelled to the heavens i bet your saying how can some clay do that right but the clay that Deidara was useing was hard clay that thing can break anything.

Deidara was swaiming up starties his room was ok the water didn't get their yet and is only a matter of time it goes their too.When Deidara got their room he open the door and want in and pulled out his cellphone and was going to call Gaara again 'Gaara please hurry i don't care what you do just get here as fast as possible'.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABACK TO GAARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Gaara was sitting in Sasuke's car and was waiting to go home he was scared Deidara sounded like the end of the world just happened and he was scared he knew Deidara was not going to do something like that he never got himself into trublem but now he did of all days to get in troblem he picked Gaara's first date with Sasuke. Gaara tock out his cell phone and was calling Deidara and hoping that everything is alright and that he isn't dead yet, but Deidara didn't pick up the phone now he was scared to the matter of fact whatever happens Deidara always pick up his cellphone.

Then Gaara called his other friend Sasori (a/n: did i spelled it right?) he only lived 6 blocks away from Gaara so Sasori can help deidara out while he trys to get their himself. Sasori looked a lot like Gaara he had the same blood hair the same colored skin and he was the same hight as well but the only thing Sasori is missing is the tatto,Gaara put the number in and start to call Sasori

Sasori:hello?

Gaara: hi Sasori!!

Sasori: hi Gaara how are things going?

Gaara: Sasori i need your help with something

Sasori: what is it, do you need help with Deidara again

Gaara:no and my house has a water problem and i need you to help Deidara

Sasori:ok i will be right over oh and itachi says hi

Gaara: tell itachi that i said hi back and thank you sasori bye

sasori: bye gaara

"Hi Gaara how do you know itachi?" Sasuke asked the red head and keping his eyes on the road "Oh i know itachi from sasori he was the one that said i had to meet itachi why do you ask?" Gaara said while trying to get a hold on Deidara "oh beacuse he's my brother" Sasuke said while looking at the road like something was going to pop out "oh wow i never knew itachi had a brother i always thought he was an only child" Gaara said with a shooked face. when Gaara first meet itachi he never talked about sasuke or said he had a brother so Gaara just thought he didn't had a brother or a sister "sorry Sasuke i didn't mean it like that" Gaara said and still to get a hold of Deidara "no its ok Gaara i never talked about him as well" Sasuke said.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT IN SASORIS HOUSETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sasori was trying to find his coat but he couldn't find the damn thing "Hi itachi have you seen my coat?!?!?!"Sasaori asked his roomate (a/n: i will tell you later why everyone has roomates). "That coat is drity and where are you going anyway?" itachi asked while comeing in to the room "i have to help Gaara with something now help me find other coat" Sasori and itachi start to look for other coat "So the sexy red head asked you out or just needs you help" itachi said his voice sounding sly "No he just needs my help and i wish he asked me out" Sasori said while picking up a black coat with red flames on it. Now people lets see how many people have a crush on Gaara a total of 5 people have a crush on him.

"Ok itach am going to Gaara's" Sasori said to his roomate and was walking out the door untile itachi said "ok have fun don't rape Gaara" when Sasori herd that he trun around and was going to hit him but he was blushing "i wil try itachi now bye" Sasori got out of the house and began to walk to Gaara's house 'wow what did Deidara do this time and i hope the water problem is little' Sasori said in his mind.

00000000000000000000 BACK TO GAARA0000000000000000000000000

Gaara was stilling try to get a hold of Deidara but no such luck.'I hope hes ok' Gaara said in his mind with a sad face,Sasuke looked at where Gaara was sitting a saw the sad face those big green eyes that low lip is just like a puppy a hot red headed puppy.Gaara was calling Deidara for the 14th time and it was ringing and ringing and ringing but it didn't go to voice mail he picked up.

Deidara: GAARA!!!!!!! ARE YOU COMEING,UN!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: yes am almost there listen i told sasori to...

Deidara:WHY DID YOU CALLED HIM,UN!!!!!!!!!!! CAN'T YOU SEE I NEED YOU NOW,UN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: i only called him to help you out while i get their only like about 2 more blocks ok dei

Deidara:OK GAARA-KUN HURRY AND GET YOUR SEXY ASS OVER HERE,UN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BYE,UN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gaara: bye dei-kun _click_

"Hi Sasuke are we their yet?" Gaara asked sounding like a small kid that was sitting their for hours on end, "yes were here Gaara" Sasuke said in a happy voice.They both got out of the car and Gaara got his key and open the door,Water was flying out of his house and when the water stoped he looked around the liveing room."Do you see them?" Gaara asked all covered in water with his eyeliner runinng all over his face "Yes i see them look over there" Sasuke tock Gaara's hand and ran to were Deidara and Sasori were at "ARE YOU OK DEIDARA!!!!!!!!!"Gaara yelled he was so scard and Deidara looked up and said "GAARA YOU CaME,UN am fine and so is sasori,un"Gaara looked at sasori he was fine as well.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW A FEW HOURS LATER OF TALKING AND STUFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"So where are we going to go now Deidara?" Gaara asked his roomate Deidara looked a him with sad blue eyes "I dont know Gaara i really don't know,un" Gaara was sad and so was Deidara now their hose is a mess and the worst part was that Gaara and Deidara don't have a place to live now. "You know you can live with me and Neji if you want" Sasuke said in a happy voice but it sounded sad "No he can live with me" Sasori said and shot Sasuke a look telling him to back off and that he's his "what do you think Gaara i know we are going to need to buy some new cloths and some new dresses for you Gaara but i think it can work out soon,un" Deidara asked Gaara, both Sasuke and Sasori looked at Gaara " YOU WEAR DRESSES GAARA!!!" both of them said at the same time to Gaara "Yes i do am a crossdresser is it bad?" Gaara asked back and Didara gave them both death glares that said'if you say one word and i mean one word i will kill you slow and painfully ' "NO ITS NOW PROBLEM GAARA!!!!!!!!!!!!" both said at the same time.

"who are we going to stay over Gaara,un?" Deidara asked Gaara now he was thinking "i think we should stay over..."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Me: sorry i had to end it there because my battery is going low again and am in the bus with my laptop i had a grammer class today

Deidara: so what you could have said were we are going to live at,un

Sasuke: that's right chanel can you at last work on chapter 4 tonight

me: nope am sorry the people have to say were gaara can live at

Gaara: thats fair chanel

me; why thank you Gaara and i know it is so people where can gaara and deidara stay at sasori and itachis or sasuke and nejis

neji: hi chanel when is my date with gaara

me: oh thats in chapter 4 as well do you want him to have a dress on the first date or what

Neji: well he looks sexy in what ever he has on so let the people pick for me

me:ok gaara can you tell the people why i like everybody to be roommates plez

Gaara:ok chanel wants everybody in this story to be roommates because is better she dosen't have to wast time saying back to this guy or stuff like that now chanel wants to know if i should live in sasori and itachis or sasuke and neji and should i wear a dress on my date with neji ok bye give a rr

thank you for the rr guys!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle:Neji and Sasuke's house maid

Hi people sorry am late at this but I needed some help and I got it from one of my friend named Chanel as well so this chapter is going to be for Chanel thanks for the help girl oh and am at home so when this chapter gets one rr I can make chapter 5 and this chapter is going to have some lemon a little of gaara x sasori.oh, and you see the tittle now I will tell you about that later ok

Me: so Gaara are you ready to pick?

Gaara: I think so

Deidara: You can pick who ever you want Gaara-kun,un

Sasuke: But he better pick me

Sasori: Why do you think hes going to pick you

me:Ok guys lets not fight

Gaara: On with the story

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

"I think we should live with...Itachi and Sasori"Gaara said. Then everybody was looking at Sasori he was there haveing a little party and smileing like a little child. "Sasori are you ok,un?" asked the blondie, Sasori then stop and was blushing a little. "Am fine I was just happy that all" Sasori said with a warm simle on his face. Sasuke was just looking at him like he was going to kill any time soon. 'Yeah right all you want to do is undress him and have sex with Gaara' Sasuke said in his mind while trying not to kill him. "So do you guys need a ride then?" Sasuke asked Gaara looking at those bedroom eyes (a/n: I was thinking of Gaara eyes when Ithinking of changeing the color of my room and so am calling Gaara eyes color that)

"Yep i think we need a rid to Sasoris house and to the mall,un" Deidara said looking over at Gaara."Deidara we can't go to the mall i have no money and now i have to work over time to buy us some clothes and my maid's dress" Gaara said looking up at Deidara. well Gaara dose have to look at him because Deidara is giveing him a hug."Hi don't worry about that i can buy you guys something" Sasori said trying to be helpful for the two."Are you sure sasori we don't want to troblem you" Gaara said in a sweet voice with a soft smile playing on his face."No its ok if Sasuke dosen't mind stoping by the mall then its ok" Sasori said and then looked over at Sasuke with a look saying 'you better say yes or i will beat the shit out of you' then Sasuke said "Nope i don't mind at all".

Gaara, Didara, Sasori and Sasuke got in the car and drove to the mall.Once their Deidara got Gaaras hand and almost ran to the store for Gaara can buy his clothes, "Hi Deidara what do you think about this?" Gaara asked he was holding up a drak red shirte and it had a little heart on the left "I think you look better in dresses Gaara" Deidara said and he was right.Then Gaara and Deidara got out of that store and want some where else for Gaara to get his close "Lets go in here Deidara-kun" Gaara said they step in the store all of the clothes their were for emo and crossdresser's. Gaara took one of the dresses and want to the dressing room and took off his clothes but he flet like someone was waching him but got over it.

"How do i look?" Gaara asked the other people that was with him.All of them looked at him Deidara was just looking at him like he was some kind of thing from out of this world and Sasori just had his mouth open 'someone should really close his mouth before flys come in it' Gaara said in his mind and Sasuke was howling for real he was howling.What Gaara had was a black dress that showed some of his shoulders and on the bottom it had red flames of it and the dress was blackless so you could see that pretty pale skin of his the dress was low cut on the end so you can see a lot of his milkly pale legs.

"Damn Gaara you look hot and sexy" Deidara said comeing out of his stareing state. Gaara was blushing at that and because a lot of people were looking at him like he was something new in the store "Thanks Deidara-kun" Gaara said and want to find another dress to put on "Here put this on" said a girl with blue hair and red highlights,"Am chanel by the way" said the girl what she had on was some black pants and a red shirte with a ribbon around her neck."Am Gaara nice to meet you" "Nice to meet you to Gaara, now can yo try this on it didn't fit me so i think it will fit you" chanel said and handing over the dress to the red head."Thank you chanel" Gaara said and walked with his new friend "Hi guys this is chanel. chanel this is Deidara, Sasuke,Sasori" Gaara said in a sing song voice and want in the dressing room with the dress.

"So are you guys like his best friends" Chanel asked the guys "well i am" Deidara said.'ok how long dose it tack to put on that dress' the guys said in their mind just then Gaara walked out of the dressing room with a very light blue dress that showed of his shoulders and that showed off his legs.The dress had some hadncuffs on one side and chains on the other on the red heads neck was a blue ribbon with a tag shaped like a heart and it said 'sexy thing and boy toy' and around his hips he had two big white blets and on his arms where arm warms and it was white as well.The best part of haveing that dress was that it was blackless

**--AM skiping because am to lazy oh and in itachi and sasoris house--**

"Thanks for the rid Sasuke!!" Gaara and Sasori said in the same time"See you guys later" and with that Sasuke want home. Then the three boy want in to Sasori's house with all of them bags when Sasori open the door he looked inside and saw that Itschi was in the liveingroom looking down and reading a book called 'thanks for the memories' (a/n: is a song just in case you didn't know but am thinking of doing a story called that..ok back to the story). Itachi looked up and saw the three of them "oh helo gaara,deidara and sasori was wrong?" itachi asking looking down at them."Our house had a water porblem" gaara said with a sad voice knowing that he as to work alot of hours now to buy a new hose and a new maid outfit but he has one now but not in the same color.

"What did Deidara do" itachi asked gaara while looking at deidara with a look that said i will kill you very soon."he didn't do anything wrong" gaara said still looking at the floor. "well am guessing that he did because your looking at the floor" Gaara looked up and was going to say something but Sasori came in "can they talk about it some other time itachi?,and they need a room" Sasori looked up at him with hopeing eyes that said pleasse let them stay."well Gaara,Deidara you guys can stay" Gaara,Deidara and Sasori were going to jump up and down but itachi was going to saysomething else "but we only have one room" now the boys stop and they looked at each other hopeing one of them would say something.

The Sasori said something "so who's going to sleep in the room?" Deidara and Gaara looked at eacho other "well Gaara can sleep in th-" "no! Deidara i think is time you have a room because you are the always the one that in end up sleeping on the floor but i think i can sleep on the floor this time" Deidara looked at him."Wait i think Gaara could sleep at my room if thats ok with you Gaara" Sasori said hopeing that will work out good, Gaara looked at him and then said 'yes' Sasori almost jumped up.

**--IN SASORIS ROOM--**

Sasori's room was a big room with a king size bed (a/n: i been wanting a kindg size bed in my room) the sheets were black with red on them, the room was black with red lines Sasori had a laptop on a desk with a red chair and a 36 inch t.v on his wall.The bed had alot of paillows on them all red and black some of them where blue a very dark blue. "i like your room Sasori-kun" Gaara said while putting away some of his clothes and stuff. when he did that he put of his ipod he was listening to the song thanks for the memories by the Fall Out Boy.When he listen to that song he always listen to it with shino one of his high school friends and hes dead because he was ran over by a car. Gaara then start to sing to it while going back to the time shino and him where at the park acting like little kids again.

**--GAARA SINGING--**

_i'm gonna make you bend and break_

_say a prayer,but let the good times roll_

_in case god doesn't show_

_and i want these words to make things right_

_but it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_

_"who dose he think he is?"_

_if thats the worst you got,better put your fingers back to the keys_

_one night and one more time_

_thanks for the memories,even though they weren't so great_

_"he tastes like you only sweeter"_

_one night,yeah,and one more time_

_thanks for the memories.thanks for the memories_

_"see,he tastes like you only sweeter"_

_been looking forward to the future_

_but my eyesight is going bad_

_and this crystal ball_

_is always cloudy,except for when you look into the past_

_one night stand,one night stand off_

_one night and one more time_

_thanks for the memories,even though they weren't so great_

_"he tastes like you only sweeter"_

_one night,yeah,and one more time_

_thanks for the memories.thanks for the memories_

_"see,he tastes like you only sweeter"_

_they say i only think in the form of crunching numbers_

_in hotel rooms,collecting page six lovers_

_get me out of mind. get you out of those clothes._

_i'm a liner away,from getting you into the mood_

_wooooah_

_one night and one more time_

_thanks for the memories,even though they weren't so great_

_"he tastes like you only sweeter"_

_one night,yeah,and one more time_

_thanks for the memories.thanks for the memories_

_"see,he tastes like you only sweeter"_

_one more night. one more time_

_thanks for the memories,even though they weren't so great_

_"he tastes like you only sweeter"_

_one night,yeah,and one more time_

_thanks for the memories.thanks for the memories_

_"see,he tastes like you only sweeter"_

_ohhhhhhhhhh_

**--thank you god the song is over--**

Now Gaara was done putting his stuff away and the only thing he has to do is go to sleep.He looked over to Sasori who had his pjs on and getting into bed. Gaara never mind sleeping in the same bed as Sasori because they look alike and he used to share the bed with his older brother so its like going back in the past.Gaara has his pjs on and was going to bed (note: his pjs is a old big, big, big, big, red shirte that his brother gave him).

**_--LET THE YAOI BEGIN AND THATS WHAT YOU BEEN WAITING FOR THIS IS FOR THE SASORI X GAARA FANS WITH GAARA AS UKE/SASORI DREAM--_**

Sasori trun around on his bed and saw that Gaara was looking at him wiht those big bedroom eyes."Gaara why are you still up" Sasori asked him "Sasori can you fuck me" Gaara said acting like it was not a big deal what he just said. "C-can I what!?" Sasori said makeing sure that he was not hearing thing. "I want you to fuck me" Gaara said again with a little more lust in his eyes. Sasori looked at him makeing sure that the lust that where in his eyes was real lust not the fake one that you pull off.

Gaara then kissed Sasori. Now Sasori was in full shocked but with or with out his shocked he still kissed Gaara back and enjoying the feeling he was getting form that kiss. Gaara then pulled away "Sasori-danna, would you fuck me" Gaara asked his danna. Sasori blushed at the part 'Sasori-danna' but he pulled on Gaara shirte. "If I'm going to fuck you I need you to tack off that shirte" Sasori said with a nice and sinful smile on his face.

Gaara then pulled his shrite off and put his body closer to Sasori. Oh did I forget to say that he is naked now. Sasori then looked down and saw that Gaara was now fully naked nad he was pressing his cock on Sasoris. Sasori then moan at the feeling he was getting from that act but then pulled Gaara away from him and want down to Gaara's cock to lick it. "Sasori-danna, when you have time can you put this in me" Gaara said and handing Sasori a sextoy shaped as a cock.

Sasori took the toy and looked at Gaara hard cock and started to lick a the tip of it. Gaara was moaning at the act that Sasori was now doing to him. Sasori then started to suck on Gaara's cock and put the whole thing in his mouth. Gaara then yelled out as he felt all of the bless that Sasori was giveing him oh he was loveing the feeling of it. When Sasori was done sucking on Gaara's cock he then looked up at Gaara who had his tounge out.

"Gaara I have the time to put this inside of you" Sasori said and pointing to the sextoy he had in his hand. "And when you find some more time can you put your cock in me" Gaara said and he was enjoying the look on Sasori's face. Sasori then looked away and told Gaara to open his legs some more for he can put the cock toy in him. Gaara did what he was told and smiled at Sasori because he knew he was going to enjoy it and Sasori would enjoy the look on his face.

Sasori then put in one finger. Gaara moves alot because he was feeling pain inside of him so the only thing he could do was cry in pain. "Calm down Gaara...If you calm down t woulf hurt less" Sasori said and then he put another finger in Gaara's hole. Gaara calm himslef down and with the other finguer added he was starting to enjoy it. Sasori saw that Gaara was enjoying it and then add his middle finger. Gaara then asked "move them Sasori plz move them!!" Gaara was nowing begging. Sasori then started to move his fingers inside of Gaara and Gaara who was enjoying it.

Sasori then stoped in 3 minutes and Gaara stoped all the moaning he was doing and looked at Sasori. Sasoir then pointed to the cock toy and Gaara nodded. Sasori the licked the thing a little to make it nice and wet and then he put in Gaara's hole. Gaara then yelled out at the tip of the toy was in him. Sasori looked up and asked him if he was ok Gaara then nodded.

Sasori the pushed the toy in. Until Gaara yelled when the toy hit that spot of his that made him yell and scream in plesure." What shoule I do now Gaara" Sasori asked "You see that little swich there trun it on" Gaara said and closed his eyes. Sasori then trun on the toy Gaara then felt the toy jump to life "AHHHHH!! that feels sooo good!!" Gaara yelled as the toy was rubing on his g-sopt. Sasori looked at Gaara enjoying the look Gaara had on his face.

The look he had told Sasori that he was in pure bless "Sasori-danna!!" Gaara yelled and Sasori looked at him with a big smle on his face. "Yes Gaara-kun" "you...ah..can ...ohhh...do..ah.whatever you want with me now that I'm like this...ahhhh!!" Gaara yelled/moaned out. Sasori then took a look at Gaara's cock that had cum comeing out of it he then sucked on it. "Oh Sasori-danna!!" Gaara yelled in pure bless "Make me cum Sasori-danna make me cum!!" Gaara moan out.

Sasori then looked at him. "If I make you cum this soon I'm going to have to make you cum five times tonight with and without the toy" Sasori said in his sexy voice. Gaara who was now going to cum looked at him "Ok!!ahhh just make me cum now ahh!! and then you can make me cum five times!!" Gaara yelled/moan again. Sasori then took out the toy and took of the pants he had on and put his cock inside of Gaara.

"AHHHH!! Sasori-danna your cock is so big!!" Gaara yelled as Sasori started to thrust in and out of him. After a few minutes of that Gaara cum all over the bed and on Sasoris chest "Oh Sasori-danna" Gaara yelled out.

**--END OF SASORIS DREAM AND IT WAS A GOOD ONE--**

When morning came in the house hold Sasori and Gaara got up. Sasori the want to the kichen to get something to eat but the people who are liveing in the same house as Sasor looked at him with a smile on their faces. Itachi looked at him " I heard you yell Gaara's name and you said that you where going to make him cun five times" Itachi said all that with a smile on his face.

Sasori the looked at Deidara with eyes that where saying 'is he lieing' Deidara smiled at Sasori. "Hes telling the truth Sasori" Deidara said with the smile as Itachi once had on his face. Now Sasori felt like he was going to melt into a puddle.

--

Me: ok thats the end of that chapter

Gaara: nice chapter chanel it came out so nice i think that the people who been waiting for this chapter are going to be so happy

Me: yep yo are soo right Gaara oh and you need to tell them that title idea

Gaara: oh the title is going to change into Itachi and Sasori house maid because now i'm liveing with them but i sitll have to go over to Neji and Sasukes house

Me: yeah and on chapter Six Neji is going to have hs date with Gaara

Neji: thanking you god id about fucking time

Me: anyways i want to put in another person in this chapter but i don't know who its going to be

Gaara: ok so chanel want you to vote on who its shound be

Me: is it going to be Hidan,Tobi,Shika, or Kakashi

Gaara: you get to pick now bye

Me: yeah bye and leave me a review


End file.
